


Sleight of Hand

by Squeemu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Prompto also swears so if your general audience can't handle that beware, Prompto doesn't handle boredom well, Prompto has a crush on everyone but especially Gladio, Stand Alone, but if you want this to be gen I won't stop you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: "Hey, Gladio," Prompto tried. "How's that book?"A long silence. A short grunt. Prompto decided to leave him alone and go through their bags instead, looking for something to do, and—huh. A deck of cards. He snuck another glance at Gladio. Dude hadn't moved a muscle this whole time. Maybe he'd fallen asleep.Only one way to find out. Prompto headed over, holding the deck out, right next to Gladio's book. "Pick a card," he instructed.And the big guy actually did.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was entirely inspired by one of [LeSoldatMort](https://twitter.com/LeSoldatMort)'s Promptio [sketch pages on twitter](https://twitter.com/LeSoldatMort/status/1239666567442546688?s=20), please go check it out and yell at him about how great it is. Written with permission!
> 
> Edited and posted for Promptio week, prompt "Captivity" if you kind of squint!

It'd been a long, dusty day of pretending to watch Noct fish, and for once, Gladio'd actually agreed to let them stay in a real hotel with, like, real rooms and real beds and best of all, a real shower. They'd finished dragging all their shit from the car into the room and for once, Noct hadn't immediately collapsed under the covers of the bed. It was looking like it was gonna be a great night, and Prompto was so ready to hang out with his friends in this comfy room.

"So," he grinned, dumping his bag on one of the beds, "What'll it be, gentlemen? King's Knight? A rousing game of Go Fish? Either way, I have a bag of chips that says Gladio's going down."

Ignis's mouth twitched a little, like he totally wanted to laugh at that but couldn't quite bring himself to acknowledge the joke.

"Sorry, Prompto," Noct said. "Going out with Ignis. Gotta do some shopping."

Prompto looked at him. Looked at Ignis. Neither of them looked weird or awkward or like there wasn't anything at all weird about any of that. Prompto galnced at Gladio, see what he thought about it, but the dude had already dived face-first into his book. 

"Uh, sure," Prompto said finally. "Alone?"

Noct shrugged. So that was a firm yes, then.

"Do you need anything?" Ignis asked politely.

Prompto considered it. "Uh. Potions?" he guessed.

Ignis's mouth twitched again and Prompto immediately felt stupid. Ignis probably knew the exact number of potions left and their precise volume, down to the milliliter. "Thank you, Prompto, I'll keep that in mind." Dude still managed to sound totally genuine, though. He'd probably learned it in butler school. How to Convincingly and Politely Lie Through Your Teeth 101.

"Pick up more beer," Gladio said, still buried in his book.

Ignis ignored him.

They left and Prompto glanced one last time at Gladio before sighing and pulling out his phone. Couldn't hurt to level up a bit in King's Knight, and there was this solo level he needed to finish. Only—

He watched the little loading circle, chasing its tail over and over. How long did the game usually take to load, again? 

Maybe they just had poor reception. He moved over to the window, see if he could get it to work, but, uh. He had full bars. The hell?

He was close to panicking when he finally remembered that warning message he'd gotten at lunch. The warning message of doom, the one that always shot spike of fear straight to his veins. He'd ignored it at the time, desperately beating Noct's ass into the ground in the Crystal Dungeon, but—

_You have used 90% of your monthly data! Contact Caelum Alliant if you wish to change your plan._

Shit. He was out of data and it was two whole days until a new cycle! What was he supposed to do now?

"Hey, Gladio," Prompto tried. "You, uh, how's that book?"

A long silence. A short grunt. What the hell did that mean? _Fuck off,_ Prompto finally decided, and left the big guy alone to grump in solitude.

He got out his camera and all its cleaning supplies. Puffed some air around to get the dust off. Checked the lens for dirt or smudges, but nothing. Nada. Took a few photos around the room, but none of them were good enough to keep and anyway, Gladio would probably give him a pitying look if he ever found out how many shots Prompto'd just snapped of the big guy reading. Not that—not that it was intentional or anything. It was a small room and guy took up a lot of space, that was all. 

Prompto was digging through their bags, trying to find something to do with himself, when he came across the deck of cards. And yeah, sure, he could play solitaire. Theoretically. He'd played it on his parents' computer, anyway, and it'd been easy enough to click around. Easy to play and really, really hard to win, and he'd somehow lost an entire week and at least one math assignment to the thing and there'd been lectures—

So, uh. Maybe not solitaire, then.

Prompto sighed and started shuffling the deck, just for something to do. Tried to do one of those fancy shuffles, one of those ones that formed some kind of space-time bridge that defied the laws of physics and looked super cool in like, a James Bond kind of way? But uh. Instead of defying the laws of physics, physics defied _him_ and Prompto had to pick half the deck up off the floor.

Gladio didn't even move from his book.

Alright, time to move on to something bigger and better and _badder_. Hiding a card up his sleeve.

Prompto went through the entire deck, twice, looking for the ace of spades (the biggest, bestest, baddest-ass card of all). It was only after he found that he remembered he, uh.

He didn't have sleeves.

Dammit!

Okay, he could improvise though. Maybe you didn't actually need sleeves to hide a card. Maybe it was just like—taped up there. He picked up his phone to figure out where to begin before remembering, oh yeah. He didn't have any data left.

Right. Okay. Well. He had his wrist band, right?? That was like a little sleeve. A baby sleeve. A sleevelet.

First step was getting the card in the sleevelet. He tried sliding it smoothly between the band and skin, but his wrist band was too tight, so he just ending up kind of wedging it in there. And—okay, so this wasn't really so much hidden up his sleeve as sticking very obviously out of it. But the point was to practice, right? Not even card sharks could cheat the system on their very first try.

Maybe he should try with real fabric though. Could you hide cards in your pants? He was just about to shove the ace of spades down his pants when he remembered Gladio on the bed, and he _really_ didn't want to have to explain _any_ of that.

He snuck another glance at Gladio. Prompto could swear the dude hadn't moved a muscle this whole time. Maybe he'd fallen asleep? 

Only one way to find out. Prompto headed over, holding the deck out next to his book. "Pick a card," he instructed.

A long, long pause, but Prompto didn't give up. "C'mon, dude," he said, "just—indulge me here. Pick a card, any card, totally at random."

Gladio shifted the book so he could hold it with one hand and then, without even looking, picked the card at the top of the deck, holding it out to Prompto.

Dude had no sense of fun. 

Prompto took the card from him though and held it up as close to Gladio's face as he dared. "Okay, memorize this card." He raised his eyebrows and said in his best announcer voice, "Because you _will see it again._ "

Gladio grunted.

"Alright," Prompto continued, because that's what you were supposed to do, right? Distract the audience while you snuck around and hid cards up your sleevelets. "I am now going to add this card to the deck—" he brandished the deck and the card to the book in front of Gladio's face, "and shuffle it." He mimed sliding the card in, trying to keep it wedged in his palm. It didn't really wedge very well, though, and he kinda dropped a couple of cards trying to hold everything in his hands. "Uh, and now—please witness, ladies and—okay, uh, single gentleman, this brand new shuffling technique, never before seen by a live audience!"

There was a snort from behind the book. Prompto took that as a good sign. At the very least he was providing some entertainment, right? 

Bent down to pick up the cards and—uh—which one of these was Gladio's? One of them looked a little more bent than the rest, probably from trying to hold it in his palm. Go Fish was going to be forever ruined. He tucked the card into the deck, trying to keep the edge of Gladio's card sticking out juuuuust a little. Just enough to feel it. Not like Gladio was looking anyway, right? And it was just for practice. 

Shuffled the deck. Shuffled it again, and there were a lot of cards sticking out now, but he was pretty sure the one there n the middle was Gladio's. Okay. He could do this.

"And now would you like to do the honors and cut the deck?"

Gladio actually dropped his book to give Prompto a _look_ , one eyebrow raised in deep skepticism. "Alright," he said, voice deadpan, just. Totally humoring him. Lifted up a small sliver of cards and handed them over.

 _Yes!_ He hadn't touched the one Prompto had carefully placed. Prompto added the cards to the bottom. "Behold!" he said as dramatically as possible, cutting the deck himself to reveal the card. "Do you recognize this card!" 

He held it out for Gladio to inspect.

Gladio looked at the card. Looked at him. "Isn't even a card," he said finally.

W-what? Prompto looked at it. 

_Thank you for your support of Caelum Cards!_ it read. _This and many other quality products can be found at…_

"But—is it your card?" Prompto asked. "I mean—"

"No."

"You're _sure?_ "

Gladio _looked_ at him. "Not my card."

"Uh." Prompto picked another spot at random on the deck. He had a good feeling about this one. "What about this one?"

Gladio's eyebrow raised, slowly and dubiously, like Noct sitting up in bed not really sure if he wanted to be awake yet or not. 

Okay, okay. Prompto could still salvage this. He'd watched a magician pull this off before. "Of course! What was I thinking. I haven't applied the magic yet."

Gladio snorted.

"Watch carefully, young man, because you are about to see something _spectacular._ " Prompto waved a hand over the deck, making a show of it, and picked up the next card. "Tell me what you see now!"

"Product information."

"Dammit!" 

Gladio laughed. "Give it here," he said, low and easy, and something in Prompto's chest fluttered. Probably from all the embarrassment. "Alright," he said, shuffling the cards with barely a glance. He made it look so easy. What the hell?? Was he some kind of professional card shuffler? And then, three quick shuffles later, he set the deck on the bed in front of Prompto. "Draw a card. Whatever card you want, don't care."

 _Don't care!_ Like hell he didn't care. "Dude, are you seriously doing a magic trick right now?" Prompto demanded.

Gladio flashed him a grin, the same grin he used when collecting phone numbers from all the girls at the bar. It'd always kinda made Prompto irritated, like—seriously??? Was this actually _working?_ Couldn't they see through this bullshit? But—they _did_ see through it, that was the problem. Saw right through the charming grin and those dumb pick up lines straight to his manly chest and sculpted abs. It just wasn't fair.

Prompto glared at the deck, trying to decide which card would make Gladio's life the hardest. "No peeking," Prompto warned him.

"Seriously?"

"Dude!"

Gladio snorted. "If it makes you feel better, chocobutt." He shut his eyes and turned his head away.

Prompto waited a second to make sure he really wasn't gonna peek before picking one kinda close to the bottom, close but not too close, you know? He pulled it out, slow and easy, just to be sure the dude would have no idea where it'd been in the deck.

"Done?" Gladio asked a few seconds later.

"Uh huh."

"Go ahead and look at it."

"Already done," Prompto said smugly, but he still looked again, just to make sure it hadn't changed. Yep. Still the three of hearts.

"Got it memorized?"

"Dude, I have it so memorized I'll be able to recite it on my deathbed," Prompto informed him. _Three of hearts_. Gladio was _so_ going down.

"Alright. Now put it back in the deck."

H-huh? "Right now?" Prompto asked.

Gladio's mouth twitched. "That's what I said."

"I mean—like—"

"Wherever you want."

Prompto felt a chill. This was a real magic trick. Fuck. And he'd—he'd totally fumbled it. How the hell did Gladio know how to do this? Prompto shook it off and picked a random spot in the deck, kissing his card once for good luck before sliding it in. Made sure the deck was neat and secure and then poked another card out in a different spot, just to really throw him off.

"Done," Prompto told him.

"I can open my eyes now?" Gladio asked him, sounding amused.

"Only if you promise not to cheat."

Gladio snorted out a laugh, turning his head back to look at him. "Gotta see to shuffle the cards."

"Pffft. A _real_ magician wouldn't need to."

"A real card shark," Gladio corrected with a shrug. "This's a magic trick, not some poker stunt."

Prompto felt that chill again. _Damn_ that was a good line. "Fine," he huffed. "Whatever. Look at the cards if you need to."

Gladio flashed that grin at him again. Prompto would've given him his phone number right then and there, along with his bank account and probably even the card he'd pulled, only, uh, he wasn't a girl and therefore was totally immune to Gladio's charm. And Gladio had his phone number, anyway. He only ever used it to see if Noct was playing hooky, though. And once he'd asked what was for dinner, but Prompto was pretty sure that text was meant for Iris. Or maybe Ignis. Or maybe Jared. Definitely not Prompto.  
  
But the guy'd also texted him when he got a new cell phone number. Prompto still had the text saved on his phone.

Gladio was shuffling the deck, cutting the cards short and fine, movements smooth and practiced and not at all what Prompto had expected from someone who spent his time beating people up with a sword for a living.

"Cut the deck?" Gladio asked, holding the deck of cards out for Prompto. 

Prompto picked a spot he thought seemed tricky.

"Alright," Gladio said, putting the deck together again and setting it on the bed. "You remember your card?"

"Dude, please."

Gladio looked at him skeptically.

"Yes!" Prompto huffed. "I remember it."

"Alright. Want you to picture it. Think about it real hard."

Prompto nodded, thinking about it hard enough he could practically see it hovering in the air, like he was about to pull it out of the armiger.

— _No._ Gladio hadn't. That would be—that would be sick and wrong.

"I'm gonna show you some cards," Gladio told him. "Don't say anything, though. Don't wanna hear what you're seeing."

"Okay."

Gladio _looked_ at him. "What did I just say, chocobutt?"

"I was agreeing!" Prompto protested.

"Mouth. Shut."

Prompto sealed it shut and gave him a few emphatic nods along with a thumbs up.

Gladio let out a breath. "Eyes open, mouth shut, remember? Look at the cards and just think about the one you picked."

Prompto nodded. But—shit, what the hell was his card again? Gladio'd distracted him with this mouth shit, and now he couldn't even—oh wait, yeah, okay. The three of hearts. Okay. Prompto nodded at him again.

Gladio showed him a few of the cards, holding them up one at a time, nice and slow. "It's been awhile since I've done this trick," he said. "This might not work."

Prompto swallowed the urge to encourage him. He _wanted_ the guy to fail, right? And anyway, he wasn't supposed to talk. Prompto wasn't gonna fall into that trap so easily.

"Alright," Gladio continued, frowning a little like he was actually worried about this thing. "Gonna show you some from the bottom, too," and did the same thing. 

And—yep. There it was. Holy shit.

Prompto bit his tongue.

Gladio's hand hovered over the cards indecisively before folding all the cards back into the deck. 

Prompto almost whimpered. 

Gladio let out a breath. "Damn," he muttered, shaking his head. "Okay, gimme a sec," and then actually shuffled the cards together again. He'd had it! It'd been _right there_.

Gladio set the deck on the table again. Swallowed, his throat moving. Rolled his neck, like he was setting up to do some _serious_ work. "Alright," he said finally, with grim determination. "Top card, Prompto. This is it."

Prompto took a breath, almost vibrating on the edge of the bed.

"Do the honors?" Gladio asked, holding out the deck.

Prompto reached out slowly. Took the top card. Looked at it.

The three of hearts.

"Holy shit," he breathed. 

"That it?" Gladio asked, leaning back, propped up by his arms.

"That's—that's it, dude, how did you—"

Gladio was grinning at him, totally at ease now.

"You knew all along!" Prompto accused. 

He shrugged. "Not that hard to do."

"But all that—that _angst!_ " Prompto protested. "The wailing and gnashing of teeth! The concern!"

Gladio arched an eyebrow.

"Seriously, dude, what the hell was all that?"

"Got a little sister and a whiny brat I had to babysit a few years back," he said. "Had to keep 'em occupied somehow." He smirked at Prompto. "And the ladies love it."

Prompto choked out a laugh, short and high pitched. "The ladies! Riiiiiight. And you think they stuck around for the card tricks?"

Gladio's smirk sharpened up. "That's not why they stuck around. Good way to start the conversation though."

Prompto was pretty sure if he tried that, he'd get laughed out of every city, town, and trashy outpost in Eos. Still. "Can you teach me?"

Gladio laughed, then saw the look on his face. Eyed him, like he was taking his measure and trying to determine if he was worthy. "Sure," he shrugged finally. "Fingers are quick enough." He sat up again. "Alright, pick another card, and watch closely." 

Prompto nodded, settling on the bed across from him, and picked his card.

\- - -

He was still practicing the moves when Noct and Ignis finally came back to the hotel room. And. Oh, _oh shit_ , "You guys!" Prompto almost yelled. "You guys gotta come see this!"

Ignis blinked at him.

"See what?" Noct yawned. 

"Is something wrong?" Ignis asked, frowning.

Gladio's eyes ticked up from his book, one eyebrow raised.

"Do it again," Prompto told him, "you know, the trick?" He turned back to them. "This is so cool, dude, it's gonna blow your mind."

Gladio had gone back to his book, so Prompto picked up the deck of cards and reached out, slowly lowering them in front of Gladio's book. 

"Gladio, dude, c'monnnn."

Gladio sighed, putting his book down. "Seriously?" he muttered, but at least he took the deck.

"Is this a card trick?" Noct asked, just. Utterly bored. "Seen it already."

"Not just any card trick," Prompto told him. "A _magic_ trick."

"Yep. Seen it." The corner of Noct's mouth ticked up. "He didn't pretend he'd forgotten how to do it, did he?"

Prompto stared at him. "Uh."

Noct laughed. "He loves that one. Does it every time." He waved a hand, heading over to the bathroom. "Going to bed. You kids have fun."

"Iggy?" Prompto asked hopefully.

"Perhaps not tonight," Ignis said diplomatically.

Gladio picked up his book again. "Maybe they'll be impressed when you do it," he suggested.

Prompto sighed and picked up the deck again. It was just for another night. Just until he got his data back.

But—huh. Look at that. He'd actually managed to hold onto the card, hiding it against his palm. Maybe he could actually do this, as close to magic as he could get. And—maybe, just maybe, he could get Gladio to teach him a few more moves while he was at it.


End file.
